Various devices that combine ball throwing and catching capability in a single construction are known to those skilled in the art. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,978, a ball can be hurled in the air on a curved trajectory by a device having an arcuate channel that terminates in a tossing end and a catching end. U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,129 discloses a device comprising a cylindrical main body in combination with a hollow handle in which the inside of the main body is provided with ribs which cooperate with a ball having concentric grooves to affect tossing and catching functions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,074 shows a bowl-shaped implement having a concave surface and handle. A ball with little elasticity is thrown in the air and caught on the down slope of the curved surface. U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,184 discloses a device having a support, a ball-tossing ramp having side rail, a catching bucket at one end and a handle at the opposite end. U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,017 discloses a device for hurling a ball against a wall and then catching the rebound on a conventional racquetball or handball court. The device includes an elongated body member having an open end and closed end. The side wall of the body member is sliced open along one side to allow egress of the ball but still retains a fully closed end to affect stopping and retaining the ball. Other implements employed to hurl a ball against a wall by one player and caught by an opponent in a game known as Jai-Alai, are likewise known. Such devices are curved and include a tunneled handle with a strap for securing the player's hand to the body of the device.
While the above-described devices have various capability and functions depending primarily upon the nature of the game associated with the devices, none have placed emphasize upon the relationship of the player's grip vis-a-vis the handle and sloped sections to emphasize his throwing vis-a-vis catching motion.